


VID: L.O.V.E.

by purplefringe



Category: Much Ado About Nothing (2012)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Festivids, Festivids 2013, Shakespeare, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 00:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10865199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefringe/pseuds/purplefringe
Summary: Love is more than just a game for twoA Beatrice/Benedick vid to L.O.V.E. by Nat King Cole.





	VID: L.O.V.E.




End file.
